Gothic Drabbles
by Twishadowhunter
Summary: This is various poetry drabbles based off Adrian Von Zieger and other music.(check him out on youtube) Enjoy. More poems may be uploaded over time. Nov 3 2014: New chapter up.
1. Rebirth

**Author's Note**

**Guess Who's Back! I know, I know I've been really indolent lately. This will hopefully tide you over until I write more fanfiction and fictionpress works. I have some plans for Fairytail related works. This poem is based off Adrian Von Zieger's Rebirth. So read and review! Please don't kill me! Oh and shout out to linkinparkkillersfan , angel'sfairytail,(where you at girl?) looneytails, and **Nicole4211 as well as Wild Rhov.(She is amazing!)

For many moons, the pestilence of woe afflicted me  
The repressing miasma asphyxiated me  
Shadow dragged me under its vast depths

But such anguish was terminated as sun cleared the air  
I can breath again

I still see beauty in darkness but I am born anew  
Joy has sprung in my heart from the dawning of my rebirth

**I hope you liked it and check out Adrian Von Zieger on youtube and my Feral Natsu for Wild Rhov's Beastly Possession fanfiction. I'm looking for more rpers but ask Rhov first and then let me know okay? You can tweet her, on Wild Rhov or pm her on fanfiction. **


	2. Let Me Fade

**Author's Note**

**This short poem is based off Adrian Von Zieger's Let Me Fade. watch?v=bfumLOZeXgY**

Ley Me Fade

Death gift me with your kiss

Envelope my soul in your cold embrace

Let me depart from this land

So I may be with him again

For without his light

I am nothing

Let me fade from this world

**More Poems May Follow**


	3. Into Solitude

**Author's Note**

**Greetings all, I'm back once again! This poem Into Solitude was inspired by Adrian Von Ziegler's "Solitude" as well as winter, and I do make a reference to Nightwish's Bye Bye Beautiful. You can find them both on youtube ,a as well this poem as a stand alone work on Fictionpress. I'm also adding this as a chapter to Gothic Drabbles. Please drop a review! Reviews help me grow!**

Solitude

Days grow dark as the earth goes cold

Autumns leaves loose their vibrancy, falling from the trees as if they are of the scattered ashes of the dead

Snow drifts from the sky as ice sets in my heart long before the dead of winter

Tears of regret stain my face as I trudge forlornly past the cruel beauty of the glittering city lights

What was once an urban paradise, is now a entrapping cage of glass and steel of harsh irisdence

I reigned here in bliss, only to be dethroned in anguish

Why should I linger, when there is nothing for me here?

When this steel jungle is now nothing but a concrete wasteland?

With these forlorn contemplations saturating my mind, I contend with my lonely soul

Into solitude , I wander

I have been smothered by the loss of those dear to me,

The erosion of fate my own undoing for I deserve retribution for my sins

Alas, I roam in isolation with only misery to keep me company

The love of my life cast me aside after my greatest transgression

I was led astray but no only I shall befall conviction

Into solitude, I shall descend

"It's not the tree that forsakes the flower, but the flower that forsakes the tree"

A great poet once informed me

But alas, it's the tree that has forsaken me

Yet this punishment I must bear for

I have failed my comrades and thus greatly dishonored and burdened my familywhom regard me with love coupled with betrayal resentment and shame

My house is not a home

for my sanctuary crumbles

Although I am surrounded my life in my fortress,

Their company evades me

In their disdain, their sword of frigid disregard Looms over me

As my echoing laments of torment and regret fall upon deaf hears

The angels of Earth and Heaven no longer heed my pleas

Thus with one to turn to, I shall tread into solitude

Once my life was a bright supernova,

But now it is only a black hole brought upon my own ruined and injudicious soul

I have gambled with and lost the game of my merciless fate

reaping only disdain, betrayal, sorrow, rage, shame and unwanted solitude

I am left to endure my cruel wanting, wishing I could turn back time to erase and eradicate my trespasses

But the goddess of time will not hear my appeals for she will no longer grant me her solidarity

I will may plummet into the infinite void of despair; yet I shall bestows upon them one final sacrifice of my devotion

While their love for me has been entombed, my own devotion still burns

My greatest covenant will be to walk this broken road alone

I shall pay no mind to my shattered dreams in this wasteland

This wilting rose will begin her doleful journey of solitude

They may move on and live without my shadow of my presence looming over them

But let me endure my winter of perpetual agony and dismal skies

I may lay in pieces , yet still I pray they find bliss without my mutilating existence

I plead that life shall let me drift as time forgets me with the sakura blossoms and waning willows

Alas, let me be exiled into solitude

**End Note**

**I hope you enjoyed that! Review! Also, I'm working on many other things including Fairytail Fanfiction. A Fanfiction project for Fairytail is in the works with the fabulous LinkinParkKillersFan from Fanfiction and hopefully other authors. Please check me out on Fanfiction, Fictionpress(same name) and youtube and wattpad. It's all Twishadowhunter. Tumblr: teamedwardjace2. Twitter:TeamEdwardJace. Thanks!**


	4. Everlasting Star

**Author's Note**

**What's up for those who actually read my writing lol. Hopefully I'll gain more overtime. I'm sure that will change hopefully. So this is a poem that I wrote on youtube a few days while listening to Adrian Von Zieger's Everlasting Star. This poem is more romantic and steamy and does make some references to sex that is not explicit. I hope you like it. Also shout out to geminimabs, nicole4211,(hope I spelled it right), linkinparkkillersfan, wild rhov/ rhov and many others and my friend Kate Metz. Also angelsfairytail, shout out to you you too. Where are you girl? You all rock!**

**Everlasting Star**

_The mist of sorrow clears from my eyes when I gaze upon your face_

_Your arms envelop me banishing the gray miasma, from my mind as you pull me near to you_

_My heart soars when your lips touch mine as I'm overwhelmed with love _

_Fire and electricity coarse through my veins with your touch and searing kiss_

_I can feel your the infernos of love, passion and desire as your gaze burns into mine upon ravishing me _

_I adore your intoxicating trail of simmering kisses upon my skin and revel in the stinging nips upon my flesh_

_The fire blazes in our souls as our bodies entwine as one _

_I am eternally yours _

_You are my angel,_

_My soulmate,_

_My everlasting star _

**I hope you all enjoyed that! More is coming including some Fairytail Fanfiction! This includes a Nalu Related Beastly Possession Side Story which Wild Rhov approved of me doing. She will get credit. Twishadowhunter, out. rolls eyes . * What am I Ryan Seacrest? I'm delighted I'm not in this case, because I didn't produce one of the most colossal waste of telecommunication transmission waves to ever plague our television ever since the late 2000s. Keeping Up With The Kardashians . Most of them are so fucking overated.(except maybe Kohle and her half brothers), but especially Kim Kardashian. That's right, I went there. All right thanks guys! ^^**


	5. Retribution Deserved

_**Author's Note**_

_**So after a few months, I've finally composed a new poem by partly using the gothomatic poetry generator and then revising and expanding the poem. This was composed to express my anger, resentment and dislike of a former friend though we we were never close. Recently I may have experienced sexual harassment form him and one of his friends who hardly knew me. As for this "friend, I met him a year ago at school and we flirted.( He also asked for a kiss on the day we met and I did for the hell of hit) Over time , I started to pull back and I just saw him as friend (I was never attracted to himand I explained that to him. He would sometimes make sexual jokes and some I was cool with but others made me uncomfortable and I explained this to him. He also did other things that vexed me at times and there were times since then he'd try to get me to kiss but I'd always rejected it and explained why and how it was different from a year ago. Recently , he and one his friends made an unwanted sexual jokes and comments that sent me reeling.("I masturbated to you the other night and:"You should fuck her".) I explained that it was inappropriate and told him why I didn't want those type of comments from him based off the boundaries of our relationship. They apologized but I can't help but wonder if they were actually truly apologetic or only played the part to deceive me.**_

**_Those comments could have been appealing and wanted in a different context (including from a different person.)_**

_**I was slightly traumatized and on the verge of tears as I was in shock while wondering if it was my fault ..Eventually I got over it enough and it turned to anger and resentment. I'm trying to avoid him and if need be, I will tell him to stay away from me.(My friends were supportive)**_

_**As for this poem, some things I slightly embellished a little and no I am not thinking of terminating his life (hence the " I will not raise a lethal hand against you pat"). I may punch him if he tries anything and if need be get the security at my school life we cross paths.**_

_**The songs colossus by omega lithium, certain ill nino songs, slaying the dreamer by Nightwish and some of nave artificial, enigma tng and Adrian von zieger's work among others and certain linkin park songs as well as path by Apocalyptica. The exist stragety of a wrecking ball By Diablo swing orchestra also had some influences on me along with some Evanescence songs, Emilie autumn songs and the pretty reckless and breaking Benjamin .**_

**_October 14th 2015: I severed ties with that bastard last December but negative feelings still surge whenever I see him or think I do though I ignore him. Since writing this , I've edited and expanded the authors note as of this date . I hope this poem and my story can help someone in some form ._**

* * *

**Poem**

**Retribution Deserved **

_What have you wrought? _

_A shroud Of Aghast ruminations _

_encompasses me as my perceptions of you are twisted into grotesque awareness of your true nature_

_Once we experienced __camaraderie _

_glad-hearted and untainted, were we _

_but your heart soured. _

_a dark morass of memory - thoughts follow pain, _

_follow bitterness and anger , _

_as my trust in you and postive regard of you are ground to dust and sending my blood churning in seething rage _

_Your transgressions cursed me with recurring turmoil _

_Your wrath nearly deluded me into tears despite my objections _

_But I shall ensure your nature will not ruin me_

_I seek to purge our connection from my mind_

_And violently sever our ties_

_Your revolting imprint on me shall be cleansed from my mind_

_Dare not to defy me or_

_I shall revolt against you leaving you to confront the invidious repercussions of your despicable flaws but I will not lay a lethal hand against you _

_But do not seek absolution from me as in my mind, _

_you shall burn for this_

_In a torrent of vengeance, I condemn and resent you_

* * *

_**End Note**_

_**Check out my Nalu lovefest/ nalu stories on my account! also my archive of my own account is Twishadowhnter**_


	6. Cesspit Of Loneliness and Desolation

_**Cesspit Of Loneliness And Desolation**_

_**Genre: Gothic Poetry**_

_**Rating T: for some references to sexual content suicide and self harm**_

_**Prompts: See A/N**_

* * *

_**A/N: I originally composed this gothic poem; inspired by composer Adrian's Von Ziegler's various gothic neoclassical works in the fall of 2013 and posted in fictionpress. I've been meaning to post on fanfiction , for a while but kept forgetting to do just that. I've made a few tweaks. If you wondering what works inspired me, I was inspired by the following scores among others: Hollow, Ashes, Cantus Maeroris, Fallen, Night Without A Star and Martyrium among various other influences . I hope you enjoy this dark poem.**_

* * *

_The storm rages on in my heart and soul_

_My sorrow saturating my head and eyes_

_Darkness shrouds my mind_

_Oppressing miasma of misery crushing me_

_I am lost like a fallen angel cast from her order_

_Akin to a weeping child, broken, lost and alone_

_Joy has evaded me and in somber solitude,_

_I decay and wither with the wilting of my dead roses_

_Yearning for you, to revive my cold dead heart back to life_

_For My lifeless and hollow soul to be liberated_

_I am devoid of life and so vastly arid without you_

_I am in shadow, weeping and screaming for your return_

_I am left dreading to face the horrors of dark and cruel world_

_Woe unto me; for I am cursed_

_I long and lament for you to return_

_For your absence has lead me astray_

_This is my sacrament of tears, desire, love, loss and devotion_

_Perpetually and mercilessly torturing me_

_I dare not cling to exultation nor hope_

_Since we were torn asunder_

_My sanctuary has crumbled to ashes;_

_And I desire to burn and fade away with it,_

_If you are not here with me_

_My life is no longer has meaning and I wish to cease to exist on this plane of vitality _

_I linger in ruin, contemplating how to escape the living and join the realm of the dead_

_These are my inquiries of torture and of my own self –destruction and death_

_Is it water that would gift me the comforting oblivion?_

_A noose?_

_Is it a gun?_

_Asphyxiation or suffocation?_

_Should I propel myself from a cliff?_

_I conject if I should hurdle myself from a tall building_

_Would the razor or modern day dagger set me free?_

_What if I renounced my soul to death upon impact of a locomotive?_

_Or shall I drug myself until I succumb to the haze and wither away?_

_Would I receive the deathly kiss from saccharine poison?_

_Electrocution? Gasoline?_

_W_

_hich of these inquires of proffering my life would be the most suitable?_

_Yet, these questions mean nothing..._

_As it matters not as long it brings an end to my suffering _

_I ponder if the next time we meet, you will see my apparition observing you as a black rose is laid upon my grave_

_Reflecting on my solitary to you and how I could have been your beautiful bride_

_How we could have been one_

_Perhaps our souls shall meet again in Avalon._

_Oh how I wonder._

_But if only..._

_You could vanquish my death!_

_If you were by my side, I would feel again_

_Your return, would present my rapture from my hell_

_You are my heaven, my nirvana!_

_Your love would emancipate me from my enslavement to my impending demise_

_Misery would enslave me nevermore!_

_The taste of your lips could reanimate this ebbing being_

_With your touch and embrace, your sun shall warm my barren wasteland_

_Yet here I am numb, woefully hungering for your embrace like a vampire starved of her lifeblood_

_You my dark angel, could save me from my famine_

_But I am eternally bleeding wishing for paradise_

_Either from you or on the other side_

_Yet, I am left to contend from the furies alone._

_I endure this anguish of my apocalypse _

_Drowning and in my tears and smothered by my sobs of desolate delirium_

_With doleful sighs from my place of resting,_

_I realize that_

_Time means nothing without you_

_I no longer care how the days pass on or the sun rises in the east_

_For my own sun has set and winter come to overtake me_

_If you only knew that I am overcome with gloomy perceptions_

_Alas, I wish to depart, coveting death_

_I wish for her salvation!_

_For she could sweep me away and bring my soul Moksha from my imprisonment of this wretched samsara_

_Yet I am already dead without you_

_You're dearly departed_

* * *

_**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed this ! To my lovely readers, I am still working on Fairytail fanfics and have other concepts for fics; that I aspire to write The lovely shelbyshoe/sshingekinoFairytail and I have been discussing teaming up for Nalu Lovefest/Smut week 2015 in October .**_


End file.
